


Resist (Primal May 2nd)

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bbrae Week 2017, F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform, shower fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Beast Boy is having trouble holding himself back.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Resist (Primal May 2nd)

He hated himself for feeling this way, for thinking about her like that. Raven was his friend his teammate, she trusted him. But if she knew what kept running though his mind…

How much he wanted those long strong legs of hers wrapped around him, or draped over his shoulders. How much he wanted to grab a fist full of her hair and pull her head back and run his teeth along her throat. He wondered if she would try to fight him, or beg for him to stop, because beg would be the only thing she could do. Or maybe she would beg for him bite harder, run her fingernails down his back as he feasted on her neck. Beast Boy wasn’t sure which thought excited him more, and it disgusted him.

Raven was a person, she was not meant to be hunted like prey, or mounted like an animal. Beast Boy knew that, so more and more he would find himself in the shower with the water as cold as he could make it trying to rid himself of these thoughts. 

He stood there his forehead against the ceramic tile, the icy water running down his back trying to think of anything other then what sounds Raven would make as he ravaged her, would she scream for him, moan, say his name as hands dug into that small yet perfectly shaped ass of hers. He lifted his head up and let it fall back into the tile wall to punish himself. 

“Stop it!” his voice echoed in the bathroom. He didn’t want to hurt Raven, she was the last person that he wanted to hurt. Yet it was hard to ignore the more base parts of him. The parts that didn’t understand why it would be wrong just to take her. They wanted to mate and that’s one of the strongest drives in nature. 

He looked down at himself, he was at full and almost painful attention. Beast Boy wondered how he was going to ask Cyborg to somehow make the water even colder. It was either that or he was going to have to go jump in the bay.

“Do you always shower with the water this cold?”

Beast Boys eye’s shot open. He was sure that his out of control hormones had finally broke his mind and started making him hallucinate. He really just didn’t hear Ravens voice behind him, it was all in his head. Then a pale thin arm came around him, and delicate fingers turned the knob. The water quickly warmed and steam was soon filling the shower. 

“Much better.” the voice echoed in the shower stall. 

Beast Boy could feel the rush of fresh blood blow his waist. He took in a deep breath and it carried her scent with it, distinctive, and delicious. He felt like a chain twisted on itself. Then he felt her hand on his shoulder pulling him back. Beast Boy wasn’t sure if she was that strong or was he that distracted holding his impulses at bay but he let her pull him out of the stream of water so she could steep into it.

Beast Boy pressed his back against the cold tile wall, his left hand gripping his right wrist behind him not trusting himself. Raven was right there in front of him, the shower stream wetting her hair, and running down her back. Her skin was flawless a blank canvas. His mind raced to what it would look like under his, how it would look decorated with bit marks and kisses, how she would look after he claimed her marked her. What the hell was she doing!? His right hand balled into a fist digging his claws into his palm and closed his eyes tightly, the sound of the water, the pain in his hand, anything to distract him from the thoughts of grabbing the lovely woman in front of him and doing unspeakable things to her.

“You want me don’t you?” Ravens voice was measured as always. She asked that question as if she just asked for the milk at breakfast. 

Beast Boy didn’t trust himself to speak, or trust himself to move. 

She turned away from the water to face him. “It’s Alright” she said softly. He felt her rest her palms on his chest. He couldn’t help it his eyes eased open, he could see her, hear her, feel her. There was nothing between him and her but steam. 

“No Raven, it really isn’t” he choked out.

She brought her right hand up to his face, fingertips traced from the tip of his ear down to the base of his jaw. "You want me don’t you?“ She asked again. 

“Yes” he let out like a held breath.

“But you have not taken me, do you know why?”

“It’s not right” he said squeezing his eyes shut again. Trying to push away the thought that everything that his body wanted was right there in front of him, toned slightly flushed from the hot water and completely unprotected.

“Yes, Garfield it’s not right.” Her left hand still against his chest. She could feel his heart hammering away at his ribs. "And you are a good man, so you resisted and you have been resisting for a very long time.”

“Rae I”

“Shhh” She came even closer and craned her head in her lips inches away from his ear.

“You care for me, I know you do. It’s how I know you would never really hurt me. It’s the reason why you have held out for this long. ” 

“Rae, I don’t want it to be like this”

“Garfield, ” god his name never sounded so good to him. “If you want dinner, flowers, and holding hands I want that too, but right now you are so” she measured the word carefully before breathing it into his ear “inflamed, that you can barely see straight.” Her breath in his ear ate away at his dwindling will power. “I can feel you, I have been feeling you for weeks. We can figure the rest out in time”

Raven backed away slightly “look at me” her voice had an authority it didn’t have before forcing his eyes to open. “Now you can either come to my room and I will give you what you need,” She kissed him gently “Or I will come to yours and I will take what I want” She spat out for a moment her eyes flashing red. Before she kissed him again biting his lower lip. Then in a swirl of black she was gone the last thing Beast Boy saw was her smirk. 

* * *

Okay some of you might be a little bit confused. I actually wrote two different stories for this prompt. The one called Resist explored Beast Boy’s more primal side in terms of his attraction to Raven. The thing is that many writers have done this. In fact take a look at [@xaphrin](https://tmblr.co/m403TwMbiXqkiXGAfF8Gkrg) ‘s collection on FF.net. _Primeval_ and _To claim and possess_ are incredible examples. But primal can mean more than just sexuality so I wrote Protect. I wrote one to see if I could do it, I wrote the other to try to add something different. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/160239785049/resist-primal-may-2nd May 2nd, 2017  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
